1. Field
Embodiments relate to anti-theft and/or security system for electronic devices, such as portable and non-portable computers and display devices.
2. Background
Various anti-theft devices have been proposed to prevent the theft of electronic devices, such as portable and non-portable computers. For example, a combination of a cable and a lock may be used to prevent theft of a portable computer by anchoring the portable computer to a structure that cannot be easily moved. As another example, a portable anti-theft device containing a motion sensor may be used to prevent theft of a portable computer by securely attaching the anti-theft device to the portable computer using a combination of a cable and a lock. When the anti-theft device is activated, the motion sensor incorporated within the portable anti-theft device triggers an audible alarm signal in response to movement of the portable computer to which the anti-theft device is attached.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the above-described devices. For one thing, each time a user needs to set up the portable computer at another location, the user must manually attach the above-described devices to the portable computer using a cumbersome cable and lock combination. One of the major benefits of having a portable computer is that it can be easily carried to many locations and it can be easily set up at the selected locations. Therefore, extra efforts required in manually attaching such anti-theft devices to a portable computer using a cable and lock combination decrease the usefulness of the portable computer and/or the desirability of using such anti-theft devices.